Shredclaw the Vicious
A blinding ray of sunlight bolted into the dark room after a female viking aggressively knocks open the windows. She yells at the sleeping viking snuggled comfortably in his bed. He continues to drift and slumber like he was knocked dead. The female viking tears the blanket from the bed, while the viking opens his eyes to express dismay. Sune: Awwww cmon, I'm sooooo cold( mumbles as he tightens into a ball on the bed) Livna: Get your lazy butt off the bed! You're going to be late for the dragon training lessons! Sune:( suddenly realizing that he slept in)Good Thor! Oh no no oh no no no no!( scrambles up) Livna! Why didn't you tell me to get up earlier!? Livna: Well, I was screaming my throat out and you still did not come down. You were sleeping like a fat boar that refuses to budge from its spot. Heh, what do you say? You're already late. Hope this teaches you a lesson! Sune speeds out of his viking hut, while pulling a coat up his arms, frantic and looking like an idiot. Running past the buildings, he was so worried he didn't notice he was running the wrong way. He turns around when he realized and finally reached the meet up spot. Half panting, he notices that the other vikings had already received dragon eggs. Sune:( thinking) Oh no, they've started without me.... Then, his eyes catches a glimpse of a male viking that rides a Nadder. Upon closer inspection, Sune could see that he was Flint, a responsible, strong, and experienced dragon trainer. Sune had always wished he could be just as virtuous as Flint, but he knows that he'll never be worthy enough. Flint also sees Sune and walks over to him. Flint: Heya kid what's your na- Sune: OMT OMT! PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE! I KNOW I SLEPT IN AND THAT YOU'LL NEVER FORGIVE ME BUT PLEASE JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE AND LET ME BE AS GREAT AS YOU! Flint looked at the child in front of him, close to breaking down into tears. He smiled and reassured him that they will always give young vikings several chances, even if they've done something stupid. However, he reveals bad news to Sune. Flint: (sigh) Unfortunately there are no dragon eggs left anymore. Hiccup doesn't even know why but we just couldn't find any. Teams have searched all over and there was also a weird absence of dragons in the wild too. It's so fishy. Argh! Maybe a new predatory dragon or maybe it could be dragon hunters..... Flint:( sorrowful) I'm going to try and find out the source of this problem, this is our fault we can't even protect dragons to the point that they're disappearing. I'm sorry about this, I know you can become a marvelous trainer but for now there is nothing we can do. Sune: ( looking down) I understand now( starts to walk away sadly) Flint: Hey kid, I still haven't gotten your name yet, would you mind to let me know? Sune: It's Sune Flint: Sune huh? That's a cool name kid! Reminds me of the sun, you can be great like it someday I suppose. Sune smiles, nobody has ever complimented him that way. Before he turns and walk home, he took one last glance at the other trainers with the dragon eggs. He raised his foot and left. Flint inspired him to become great and anyone that tries to stop him will be cut down and slashed by his will. To be continued Trivia * Sune is a name I found when I searched up for viking names( I was not creative with names so I had to search it up) It generally means Son but I decided to make it sound like Sun. * Livna is Sune's older sister. She does train a female Shockjaw named Tesla * Flint is an older dragon trainer that mainly helps around training younger dragon riders. He also appears in A Wisp in the Blue * Shredclaw is the name of a dragon and they will be revealed soon in part two Category:Fan-Fiction stories